


Curious

by CrystalCheshire (byulbasolar)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), CLC (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulbasolar/pseuds/CrystalCheshire
Summary: During childhood, Sorn had some of the best friends she could ask for. As she grew older and moved to Korea, she lost contact with them. She found new friends, seeking companionship in her bandmates. At least, this is the case until December of 2016, when Sorn gets a call that reunites her with someone she's definitely missed.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> umm i'm sorry if i offend anyone at all, i absolutely love any characters and their respective groups.

Sorn looked at the unusual notification. She didn’t miss calls very often, so she was confused. The number was definitely from Seoul, but that didn’t mean much in a big city. 

“Hey Yujin,” Sorn said, beckoning the nearby girl. 

Yujin walked over as she put her hair up in a ponytail. “What’s up?” she asked.

“You recognize this number?” Sorn asked her, showing her the missed call. 

Yujin shook her head. “Nope, sorry. Think it’s a spam call?”

Sorn shrugged. “No clue. They didn’t leave a voicemail. I guess I’ll call back.”

The older girl nodded at the suggestion, before sitting next to Sorn on the couch. “Well, put them on speaker, I wanna know now.”

“Fine by me,” Sorn responded with a shrug. She shifted her sitting position and yawned, then pressed the call button.

“Hello?”

Sorn instantly recognized the voice on the other end. Yujin seemed to recognize it as well, as she looked at Sorn in confusion. “Lisa?”

The person at the other end giggled a bit. “Sorn! You called back!”

Sorn grinned, her face lighting up. “Sorry about that, I was at practice.”

“It’s cool, I’m in the middle of practice too,” Lisa responded.

“Why are you on the phone then? Get back to work!”

Lisa laughed. “As always, you’re a mom. Some things never change.”

“I’m not a mom, you’re just a child,” Sorn snarked back.

“Nooo,” Lisa responded in her exaggerated aegyo voice.

“Don’t use that tone with me, young lady,” Sorn said, grinning.

Sorn heard a voice on the other end calling for Lisa. “Well, I’ve gotta go,” Lisa said. 

“Run along, Pokpak,” Sorn responded with a smile. 

Her statement was followed up by a sigh. “Shut up, Sajakul. I’ll text you after practice, okay?” 

“Will do. I’ll look out for it. Nice hearing from you, Lisa!”

“You too, Sorn. แล้วเจอกันค่ะ!”

“แล้วเจอกันค่ะ!”

Sorn heard the familiar tone of Lisa hanging up. She looked back at her phone, staring blindly at the home screen. 

“Sorn?” She heard Yujin’s voice.

She looked up at the older girl. “That was Lisa from BLACKPINK, right?”

Sorn nodded. “Sure was. We were friends back in the day. We went to the same school in Thailand.”

Yujin looked impressed. “And you both became idols? That’s so cool!”

“We made a plan when we were young to all move to Korea and become idols. Of course, only three of us actually did it. Well, three of us have debuted, anyway.” Sorn shrugged. She hadn’t thought about her old friend group in a while. 

“Who else?” Yujin asked, obviously curious.

“BamBam from GOT7.” Sorn opened up a game app on her phone.

“Oh, that makes sense,” Yujin replied. “Hey, here comes Momhee.”

“Hey, Seunghee!” Sorn cheerfully greeted the older woman.

Seunghee raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s happy today,” She observed. “You have a secret boyfriend, Sorn?”

The two girls on the couch laughed. “More like a secret best friend,” Yujin responded for her.

“Wow, way to expose me like that, Yujin.”

Yujin simply laughed evilly in response. So much for her being the innocent member.

Sorn looked back to Seunghee, who sat down to her left. “Spill your secrets, Sorn.”

“Fine, but then we get to kick Yujin out of the group. Maybe (G)I-dle will accept her.”

“Works for me, but then we’d have to take it up with Cube.”

“Hey!” Next to her, Yujin pouted as cutely as she could, making her look like an angry toddler. Sorn and Seunghee smiled at her expression. 

“Change of plan, Sorn. We’ll have to send her to daycare.”

Yujin put her hands on her hips. “You’re both bullies. I’m telling Mom.”

The other two looked at each other. “Yujin, Seunghee is the mom here.”

“Crap.” Yujin sighed, giving up.

“Now that she’s taken care of, spill the tea, Sorn.”

Said girl sighed. “You know Lisa from Blackpink? Well, she was one of my best friends when we were kids, and I just talked to her for the first time since I moved here.”

“Oh, cool. Does this mean we get to collab with them and get super popular?”

Sorn gave Seunghee a disappointed look. “That’s not up to us, and you know it. If you want to collab with someone, talk to our manager.”

Seunghee crossed her arms. “Geez, Sorn, no need to be mean.”

“Now you see what I go through every day,” Yujin chimed in.

“Well, I’ll be in the dance studio if you need me. Yeeun and Seungyeon are working on the choreo for ‘Goblin, and I want in.” Sorn stood up, grabbing her phone, and started out.

Yujin jumped up, scrambling after the girl. “And they didn’t even invite me? I’m our lead dancer!”

“Come on then, we don’t have all day,” Sorn responded, smiling. She held the door for Yujin.

“I’m headed back to the dorms,” Seunghee informed the two, standing up. “I expect you all home before nine.”

“Yes, mother,” the two said in unison and were out the door.


End file.
